


Why God Hates Us

by Gayly_Nick



Category: Two teens dying
Genre: Angels, Basically our creative writing class in a nutshell, Dom might be on crack idk, I'm so tired and bored and this is what comes of it, Please just don't ask, i don't know what's happening anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayly_Nick/pseuds/Gayly_Nick
Summary: I present you with this beauty as my first story.  Dominick is my co-writer. But in real life not on here. We talk about and write the weirdest stuff in our Creative Writing class, as opposed to actually following prompts given to us by the teacher. So here you go, various chapters portraying us descending into madness while our teacher glares at us angrily across the room. Nothing about this is meant to offend people and I apologise if it does as well as if anyone decides to read it.





	Why God Hates Us

Once upon a time there was a baby boy born. And God looked down from his throne over the world of people and said, "That guy. That one right there. His name is Dominick. Fuck that specific guy."  
The angels took it way too seriously and descended from the stars. The child was just born when out of the patient's room they hear a "ZIIIP.."  
God looked down and said, "Not like that just beat the shit out of him!" (Dominick is still a new born btw).  
Suddenly angels jumped into the room to punch the baby for their holy loving father. The child deflected the first one but took a Falcon Punch to the stomach. The child wasn't out of the fight yet. He took his umbilical cord and used his mom like a ball on a chain (still a new born). He swung the mother with all his might (baby) and knocked out two angels. The doctor then thew the child (yes a FUCKING CHILD {DEAL WITH IT}) a samurai sword of legend.


End file.
